The Beats
by Elixire J. Crow
Summary: The Mafias reign over the town of Italy. But a single flower sprout in the middle of ashes and bloodsheds. SanjixBaby5. AU. Expect the OoCness. Indonesian. Parody of Godfather. Reviews and Critics selalu diharapkan. Rating bisa naik.


One Piece © Eiichiro Oda

Fic by Crow

Parody of Godfather

Pairs: SanjixBaby5

WARNINGs: Karena fic ini berlatar AU, jadi akan ada beberapa OoC untuk menyesuaikan dengan tema dan judul.

Tambahan: Review, Kritik, dan Komen tak pernah dilarang. Jika kau membaca ini, dan mungkin merasa tertarik, silahkan tinggalkan komen dan alert fic ini. Terima kasih dan enjoy your ride.

Italy, 1953... Reigns of Mafia families.

...

..

.

"_Semua yang bisa kuberi…hanyalah sebungkus King Ground ini, Baby sayang,"_

.

Semua mengingat para mafia. Bertarung dan menguasai daerah. Menggunakan kekayaan dan mesiu, sedikit demi sedikit keluarga-keluarga mafia tersebut berguguran satu persatu.

.

Namun, sedikit dari mereka semua yang tahu bahwa dibalik kemenangan, bersembunyi rasa sakit yang nyaris tak terasa.

.

Perih.

.

Perlahan dan membunuh. Dan pasti.

.

Air mata. Setangkai rokok. Lipstik merah yang membalut bibir tebal wanita tersebut. Serta,

.

Pandangan tak percaya dari pria maskulin berpenampilan rapih.

.

Setangkai rokok sudah pasti dibakarnya pada kepitan bibirnya yang tipis. Janggut jantan dan kumis-kumis tipis menghiasi paras lembut bersihnya.

.

Dimatanya hanya ada wanita pelayan itu.

.

Ratusan kali hatinya dipatahkan para wanita membuat dirinya menyerah pada keadaan.

.

Tapi hanya dia; hanya wanita berambut hitam gelap itu yang mengerti dirinya.

.

Aroma lidah buaya meliputi benak sang pria berambut pirang.

Setiap hari.

.

Pada setiap hembus dan hisapan napasnya

.

Hingga pada suatu hari Sanji melirik langit. Merasakan jauhnya manusia dari langit yang cerah tak berawan.

.

Tapi rupanya, jaraknya dan wanita berambut hitam gelombang-beraromakan lidah buaya-dan serbuk menthol dari tobako yang bari dibakarnya.

.

Sanji tergiur.

.

Merasakan godaan wanita setelah sekian lama menyerah oleh dinginnya permainan nasib dihadapan matanya.

.

Napas wanginya; cita rasa koki terbaik yang pernah dibaui Sanji. Sanji tak bisa menahan dirinya ketika pertama kali berbicara dengannya.

.

Kibasan bulu matanya terus terekam dan direka ulang oleh Sanji didalam benak. Oh, betapa ia ingin memiliki gadis itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

Tawa eksentrik dan juga aksen imutnya.

.

Apa Sanji pernah bertemu dengan wanita dewasa—berpenampilan mempesona dengan balutan seragam _maid_, yang namun bersaing kuat dengan sifat polosnya?

.

Ini pertama kali semenjak Nami. Wanita yang menjadi pujaannya. Wanita yang selalu menjadi Aphrodite-nya. Bubuk Aphrodisiac yang terus, dan terus, dan terus membiusnya. Menggodanya dengan senyuman Lilith yang terkenal membujuk Adam untuk berselingkuh.

.

Oh, Nami. Nona Gazpacho Sanji.

.

Gazpacho terbaik, dari tomat dan mentimun tersegar. Mengecup tiap sudut keberadaan Sanji dengan sitrus jeruk nan asam manis. Disajikan dingin dengan sempurna dan menggigit.

.

Sama seperti anak manja lainnya, ada saja pria jantan dan dewasa yang tak suka tomat dan timun.

.

Ia ingin terus.

.

Tapi tidak bagi Nami.

.

Jika burung pipit menyadari si pemilik membukakan sedikit saja pintu sangkarnya, apa yang akan ia lakukan?

.

Sanji berpikir bahwa burung tersebut akan mencoba mengepakkan sayapnya keluar sarang.

.

Ia ingin melihat dunia dari balik kerangkengnya.

.

Tapi, si pemilik tak membukakan. Tak mengijinkan sedikitpun.

.

Semua hanya ada didalam khayalannya.

.

Khayalan paling muluk dari setiap penarik tarot VII The Lovers secara spontan.

.

Namun wanita berambut hitam bergelombang-bagaikan ombak berpelintir membawa khayalan Sanji menuju ambang batas-dan dia menyukai itu semua—semua yang dimiliki gadis itu.

.

Sanji bersedia menyebutkannya secara terus-menerus.

.

Senyuman mungilnya.

.

Tawa eksentriknya.

.

Kibasan bulu lentik matanya—oh, begitu menggoda jiwa dan raga.

.

Namun yang terpenting adalah ketika Sanji menunjukkan keakraban terhadapnya, ia tak menarik diri.

.

Ia tak menunjukkan kesukaran untuk berkomunikasi dengan salah satu anggota 'keluarga Luffy'.

.

Meski wanita tersebut adalah orang kepercayaan keluarga Don Quixote.

.

Meski dia adalah wanita kesayangan Don Quixote sekalipun.

.

Ia hanya menunjukkan ketertarikkan terhadap gaya bicara Sanji yang khas—yang terkadang menunjukkan kepolosannya sebagai pria dewasa.

.

Baby 5 menyukai itu semua.

.

Ia mengerti Sanji tak suka mempermainkan wanita—apalagi perasaan mereka.

.

Ia tak mejahili dengan mengatakan ingin menikahinya—yang setiap kali dilakukan pria asing selalu membuatnya jijik meski tersipu malu.

.

"_Apa—apa anda membutuhkan saya?"_

.

Itulah satu baris kalimat pertanyaan yang selalu diucapkan setiap menerima perlakuan demikian.

.

Namun Sanji berbeda.

.

Dari mata pria tersebut, Baby 5 dapat melihat pancaran ketulusan dan kepolosan—persis seperti yang dimilikinya.

.

Itu membuatnya kegirangan karena menemukan seseorang yang 'mirip' dengan dirinya.

.

Dirinya yang sering dipermainkan orang lain.

.

Dirinya yang dimanjakan oleh Don Quixote sendiri.

.

Dirinya yang polos dan tumpul akan kelicikan duniawi.

.

Dia melihat itu semua dari pancaran mata Sanji. Dari senyumannya. Dari caranya menghisap rokok, dari cara Sanji membakarkan rokok untuknya, dan dari caranya membubulkan asap tinggi ke udara.

.

Orang-orang dulu bilang kalau kau melakukan hal baik maka kau akan mendapatkan hal yang baik. Jika kau merokok kau akan mendapatkan yang serupa denganmu.

.

Mungkinkah Sanji adalah orangnya.

.

Mungkinkah pria ini membutuhkan dirinya?

.

Tepat saat Baby 5 hendak meyakinkan dirinya, alih-alih dibuat tersipu dengan segala guyonan dan banyolan Sanji, ia terpaku disana—di kursi resto tempat mereka bertemu secara diam-diam.

.

Ia terhenti.

.

Apa yang akan kukatakan, batin Baby 5.

.

Katakan seperti biasa, ayo!

.

Sanji menarik dirinya, menarik tangannya untuk meraih punggung tangan nan mulus milik lawan bicaranya. Ia ragu-ragu bersamaan dengan si wanita sendiri.

.

Nuansa berubah kikuk. Dengan tangan dinginnya, keheningan mencengkeram leher mereka berdua. Tak ada tawa dan senyuman lagi, keduanya mengalihkan mata.

.

"Tidak bisa, ya…?"

.

Baby 5 mengangguk.

.

"Bahkan dengan pelatuk pistol yang mungkin akan mempertemukan kita nanti—suatu hari nanti—kita akan tetap menarik dan memicunya, ya?"

.

Baby 5 tidak menjawab. Namun bagi salah satu anggota keluarga Luffy yang berambut pirang itu, barusan adalah jawaban yang sangat jelas dan nyata.

.

"Maaf, Sanji. Tapi, kau tidak membutuhkanku."

.

Mereka berdua tahu.

.

Walau takdir diantara keduanya begitu kejam, mereka berdua tahu kenyataan dari pernyataan barusan.

.

Mereka tahu itu sehingga terpaksa menggigit bibir masing-masing hingga berdarah untuk menahan niat mereka berbicara lebih jauh.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Baby 5 ditinggalkan dan merasa begitu hampa.

.

Relung batinnya mengosong. Napasnya sesak. Dinding-dinding rongga organ mengepit ulu hatinya.

.

Mungkin sudah tak terhitung banyaknya tunangannya yang dibantai kepala keluarga Don. Oleh tangan seseorang yang menganggapnya adik kandung sendiri.

.

Ia menatap punggung Sanji yang semakin hilang di kejauhan keramaian perkotaan.

.

Pada saat itu pula napasnya serasa diambil.

.

Oh, betapa kejamnya.

.

Disinia ia menyadari bahwa pria tersebut adalah 'ia' yang Baby tunggu selama ini.

.

Namun pria itu pergi, meninggalkan setengah hati mereka melayang entah kemana.

.

Jika orang bilang jantung-hati mereka terbelah dua ketika meninggalkan satu sama lainnya, maka itu benar.

.

Malam itu Baby 5 menangis untuk pertama kali—

.

Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, bagi Don, untuk menghibur 'adiknya'. Berulang kali ia membuat Baby 5 menangis, berulang kali itu pula ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit kentara yang ditimbulkan si wanita. Berulang kali ia membunuh para tunangannya, namun kali ini lain.

.

Don dan keluarga membunuh Baby 5.

...

..

.

xXxXx

.

..

...

Semuanya berubah gelap…

.

Sanji tak memperhatikan tiap anggota keluarga yang menanyai keadaannya.

.

Dari kesemuanya, Luffy tidak bisa membayangkan 'tangan kirinya' kehilangan gairah hidup seperti ini.

.

Ia memperhatikan Sanji.

.

Memperhatikan bidang bahunya yang turun sejauh tiga senti, memperhatikan alis matanya yang mengkerut lesu, menyadari desahan napas menyerahnya.

.

Luffy adalah kepala keluarga yang tidak pernah peduli dengan asmara selama dia masih mengatur sebagian besar logistik bahan pangan kota.

.

Tapi dia peduli dengan keluarganya. Ia peduli dengan Sanji.

.

Tapi dia tidak mengerti asmara, seperti yang sudah ditekankan tadi.

.

Jadi dia meninggalkan Sanji sendiri dikamarnya. Tak mengganggunya, kecuali jika dirinya sendiri yang hendak membuka diri.

.

Semuanya tidak baik, dan Luffy tahu itu. Zoro, wakil kepala keluarga—tangan kanan Luffy, juga tahu itu.

.

Nami tak berani menghampiri sang pengayun dua pistol dari keluarga Luffy, karena sebagian besar ia merasa tahu apa masalah Sanji.

.

Dia adalah Gazpacho kehidupan Sanji.

.

Dingin, asam—bercampur dengan sensasi pahit, yang namun anehnya begitu menarik hati.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

.

Sanji tidak menjawabnya—bahkan dia tidak menyadari kehadirany Nami sama sekali.

.

Ia melanjutkan bacaan _Romeo & Juliet_-nya tanpa bergeming sedikitpun.

.

Nami tidak marah dan jengkel pada sifat Sanji yang tidak biasanya mengacuhkan dirinya seperti ini. Tapi dia tidak suka ketika Sanji patah hati terhadap wanita lain.

.

Nami hanya terbiasa melihat Sanji patah hati olehnya.

.

..

...

_Romeo & Juliet_.

...

..

.

Kedua mata Sanji terbuka—tengah malam—pagi buta—seluruh orang tengah mendengkur atau mendesah mesra diatas ranjang.

.

Tapi pikirannya hanya tertuju pada satu orang yang begitu indah dan menggugah jiwa raganya.

.

"Baby…"

.

"Baby…"

.

Ia mengetuk sisi jendela kamar si wanita.

.

_Romeo & Juliet._

.

Berbalut pakaian tidurnya yang berwarna merah muda, air wajahnya berubah terang. Bawah matanya sedikit membengkak, tapi itu tak menghilangkan rona mawar semerah bajunya saat ini.

.

Sanji tak bisa menahan senyumannya.

.

Ia kembali menggigit bibirnya hanya untuk menahannya tersenyum semakin konyol.

.

Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya. Tak satupun yang ia inginkan saat ini diatas dunia kecuali 'ini'.

.

Kecuali Baby 5 menyambut kedua tangannya.

.

Si wanita berambut hitam panjang bergelombang dengan aroma lidah buaya mint dan aroma krisan dari tubuh. Oh-Sanji begitu dibuat tergila-gila dengan wanita polos dan cantik tersebut.

.

Kedua mata Baby mulai tergenang air mata.

.

Ia menahan napasnya kembali, namun saat ini untuk membatasi lonjakan detakan jantungnya yang tak tertahankan.

.

Ia meletakkan satu tangannya tepat diatas dada, mengatur ritme napas.

.

Ia menyambutnya.

.

Ia memeluk Sanji yang memeluknya dengan lebih erat.

.

Aroma mereka menyatu, bercumbu satu sama lainnya. Aroma rusa muda hutan kayu oak dan aroma lidah buaya dan kelopak serunai.

.

Sanji tak ingin melepaskan Juliet-nya.

.

Baby juga tak ingin melepaskan ksatrianya.

.

Sanji merasakan dan memijat punggung Baby, mencicipi tubuh bagian belakang yang lembut dan mungil milik si wanita. Dan Baby tak bisa mengaburkan bayangannya dari apapun yang dimiliki pria ini. Senyuman menggodanya dan bagaimana ia menunjukkan mata yang berkaca-kaca penuh harap itu.

.

Baby tak ingin mengecewekannya.

.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Sanji."

.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Jawab si pria pirang, simpel dan sederhana. "Semenjak pertama bertemu, aku tahu-"

.

Baby menahan bibir Sanji setelah melepas pagutan erat mereka. "Aku mengerti itu. Karena aku juga. Aku tahu bahwa kau adalah yang kutunggu selama ini—setelah sekian lama."

.

Bibir Sanji bergetar. Ini adalah yang pertama setelah 24 tahun ia hidup, mempertahankan keperjakaannya dengan konyol dan menjadi bahan tertawaan orang. Tapi akhirnya ia yakin bahwa penantiannya berbuah emas jutaan karat—jika itu memang ada untuk menjadi perumpamaan perasaannya.

.

Tak tertahankan.

.

Ia mengecup kening Baby, dan mengusapnya dengan lembu menggunakan jempol.

.

"Kita akan melakukan sesuatu, Baby. Meski keluarga kita adalah musuh, kita-"

.

Sanji kembali berhenti. Ia berusaha mencari kata yang pas dan tidak terkesan dipaksakan.

.

"Setelah semua ini kau lakukan demi diriku—kau angkat langsung dari dongeng bahkan—aku terima semuanya yang berbau alam khayalan."

.

Sanji mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua tangan Baby 5. Ia mengecup pipi lembut Baby, menjelajahi dataran surga itu hingga sampai di lembah jenjang bernamakan leher. Sanji kembali mencium Baby dengan mesra disana. "Kau segalanya bagiku, Baby." Ia menyelesaikannya dengan menyentuhkan kening pada kening si wanita dengan penuh perasaan. Bisikannya berbisik di depan hidung dan mulut.

.

"Aku tahu. Aku tahu kalau kau adalah bagian dari hatiku."

.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku." Ia menambahkan.

.

"Pasti dan tidak akan pernah terpikir olehku sedikitpun."

.

Ia memeluk wanita tersebut untuk terakhir kalinya pada malam itu.

.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya malam gelap Sanji terasa begitu berwarna.

.

Dihadapannya-jauh diujung lorong gelap ini terbentang cahaya luas yang menyilaukan. Dia hanya berharap cahaya tersebut bukanlah kereta api yang akan kembali menggilasnya. Lagi.

.

..

...

xXxXx

AN: Semakin berat bagi saya untuk menulis lebih dari 2k words. Ini dia untuk sekarang, dan saya akan menghapus semua fic tak dilanjutkan milik saya termasuk dua SanRo dari fandom OP. Enjoy yang satu ini, dan beritahu saya jika ini harus dilanjutkan.


End file.
